Rainy Day
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Dark LinkXLink. ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene lemon u,u


**Ah...veamos...Este es mi primer fic lemon! Dark LinkXLink.  
Comprederé si no les llega a gustar y crean que es un asco, u.uU**

**No tenía pensado escribir lemon hasta...no sé, cumplir 18 años xDu, pero bueno, varias escritoras me han estado dejando señales muy directas de que quieren lemon n///ñU  
****Así que...no me echen a mí la culpa de que si me haya quedado mal, ¬.¬U**

* * *

Ganondorf, su creador, el ser maligno quien corrompió su inocencia minutos después de haber sido creado; fue derrotado. Y él lo sabe. Puede sentir como la maldad con la que nació se desvanece lentamente. ¿Pero por que no se desvanece junto con ella? Se pregunta una y otra vez.

Al despertar de un terrible sueño, el portal del calabozo que lo mantenía encerrado se encontraba abierto. Eso significa que ya puede salir de este lugar?. Tal vez…aunque no sabe que haría al salir. Toda su existencia ha estado aquí, esperando al héroe de tiempo al cual no pudo derrotar hace poco. Le gustaría volver a verlo, no sabe por qué, y disculparse con él por haberlo atacado. No quería, pero en aquel momento una fuerza superior se apodero de su cuerpo.

No deja de pensar en él, probablemente sea porque es el único ser vivo que ha visto aparte de su creador; eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo como su única respuesta lógica.

Comienza a caminar cautelosamente hacia la salida.

Al salir se topa con los rayos del sol que lo dejaron cegado durante unos minutos mientras trata de acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando por fin sus ojos lo dejaron ver sin mucha dificultad, ve un hermoso lago de agua cristalina. Toda su vida, que la pasó dentro del Templo de agua, lo único que había visto era las paredes blancas y el suelo cubierto por aguas negras del calabozo. Así que para él el lago era una vista impresionante.

Se acerco a la orilla para tocar y ver al agua más de cerca, y ve su rostro reflejándose en ella. Casi da un grito de impresión que ahogo con una de sus manos al darse cuenta que era igual al héroe del tiempo. Sabía y estaba consiente de que era su sombra, pero nunca imaginó que fueran idénticos.

Pero nota que ambos tienen sus diferencias, por lo que recuerda: el héroe del tiempo es rubio, tiene ojos azules y viste de verde, en cambio él; cabello negro, ojos color rojo, atuendo negro y piel más blanca.

Miró su reflejo un durante un rato más. Y se sentó junto al lago apoyando su espalda en una gran roca.

Se sentía tan tranquilo en ese lugar, que cerró los ojos para poder oír mejor el sonido del agua cayendo por la cascada, le era como escuchar una melodía. Pero estaba confundido, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer; nunca había estado en libertad. Era como un animal en cautiverio que pierde su instinto natural de supervivencia.

El relinchar de un caballo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe para voltear a ver de donde provenía, y ve al héroe del tiempo, la persona quien lo derrotó, acercándosele lentamente con mirada curiosidad mientras su yegua Epona le seguía.

- _Creí que te había matado_ – le dice el rubio caminando hacia él. El pelinegro, por alguna razón desconocida para él, se inquieta.

- _Lo…lo siento_ – dice en murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche.

- _De que te disculpas? -_ lo mira confundido, y se sienta a su lado sin ningún temor. La yegua se hecha al pasto a centímetros de ellos.

- _Por atacarte. No quise hacerlo…_ – comienza a sentir en su pecho el sentimiento que nosotros llamamos culpa por primera vez en su vida.

- _Ah, por eso. No necesitas disculparte_ – le responde sonriendo – _Sé que no lo hacías apropósito. Cuando nos enfrentamos sentí una presencia maligna a tu alrededor, y ahora, nada. Pero pensé que te había matado…_– insiste.

- _Solo me dejaste inconciente…–_

- _Me alegra saber eso. Como no respirabas ni dabas una señal de vida, llegue a creerlo_ –

- _No necesito respirar –_ el rubio lo mira confuso – _Solo soy una sombra; no como, no duermo, no respiro ni nada que un ser viviente haga para mantenerse vivo. Puedo hacerlo, pero no me es necesario_ – dice con voz fría, mirando un punto muerto al lago.

- _Es decir que hora no estas respirando?_ – le cuestiona haciendo muecas inocentes.

- _No…_- siente la mirada del héroe y voltea a verlo, sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas que le pareció agradable.

- _Oh…, pues deberías hacerlo. Así podrías oler muchas cosas –_

- _Cosas…, como que?_ – pregunta como si fuese un niño pequeño, de esos que nos son difícil contestarles concretamente.

- _Pues…como el aire, el pasto, las flores…mmhh…no sé. Hay demasiadas cosas…_ – se queda pensativo, poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

- _Como tú…?_ – mientras el rubio le trataba de explicar, hizo lo que le recomendó, logrando oler varios aromas diferentes pero el que más capto su atención fue el del héroe.

- _Ehm…yo? –_ se ruboriza – _Uhmm…gracias…-_ agacha la cabeza logrando esconder su rubor con mechones de su cabello.

- _Dije algo malo?_ – pregunta confundido al ver su reacción.

- _Eh, no! No, no; dijiste algo…halagador_ – el pelinegro sonríe levemente – _Eh…oye, y como te llamas, eh?_ – pregunta algo apenado por no haber preguntado eso desde un principio – _Yo me llamo Link –_

- _Link?...Hmm…Mi creador me nombro Dark Link, y ahora veo el por qué…Tú fuiste quien lo derrotó, no es así? –_

- _Sí…, hace unos días de eso…-_ contesta desanimado.

- _No deberías estar feliz? –_

- _Bueno, sí, pero…–_ suspirara – _Pero al derrotarlo perdí 7 años de mi vida…-_

- _Parece que Ganondorf destruyo la vida de muchos…-_

- _Al menos, de todas la cosas malas que hizo, tú fuiste lo único bueno_ – sonríe. La sombra se sonrojó de nuevo.

En ese momento Link sintió algo frío en su cabeza y, al voltear al cielo, nota que estaba comenzando a llover. Dark Link hizo lo mismo sin entender que pasaba.

- _Por que las nubes están grises? –_

- _Parece que es porque va a llover_ – dice el rubio mientras se levanta del pasto.

_- "llover"?_ – repite sin comprende de que hablaba.

- _Sí, vamos, no querrás mojarte_ – le estira su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Link toma de las riendas a su yegua para llevarla junto con ellos a un lugar seco. La dejó bajo el techo exterior de una vivienda junto al lago a la cual ellos entraron.

- _Parece que no hay nadie…-_ comenta el rubio al ver la sala casi vacía, apenas si había dos viejos muebles, un colchón no muy grande y algunos accesorios de cocina.

_- Es agua lo que cae?_ – pregunta el pelinegro viendo las gotas caer por una ventana que daba hacia el lago.

- _Sí _– va a su lado para mirar el mismo paisaje.

- _Por que?_ – voltea a verlo.

-_ Eh?...Bueno….Una vez el gran árbol Deku me explicó algo así como el ciclo del agua y por qué llueve, pero…lo olvidé _– dice apenado.

En ese instante, al ver a Link con la camisa empapada y muy pegada al cuerpo, además de ruborizarse, sintió la extraña necesidad de estar más cercas de él y tocarlo. Sin pensarlo más veces, acerca su rostro con el del rubio, y comienza a acariciarlo, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios. Ante esto, Link se alarmó y varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, pero la agradaba la sensación de sus manos. Entonces la sombra juntó sus labios con los del héroe, y lo empujo hacia el colchón que estaba en el suelo para echarse encima de él y volver a besarlo. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Link necesitó respirar.

_- Mi…mi primer…beso_ – dice un poco agitado y sonrojado poniendo su dedo medio e índice sobre sus labios.

-_Tus labios son suaves… y tienen un sabor dulce_ – comenta el pelinegro haciendo que el rostro del rubio quede totalmente rojo.

- _Jeje, gracias, supongo…_- ríe nervioso, y, al terminar de decir esto, el pelinegro vuelve al ataque besándolo apasionadamente.

Dark Link estaba fascinado manoseando el cuerpo del chico. El héroe intento quitárselo de encima, no porque no le gustara, sino que estaba un poco temeroso por la nueva sensación tan extraña que le provocaba que el pelinegro lo tocara. Así que lo que hizo el de ojos rojos fue aprisionar las muñecas de Link con sus manos hasta que este dejó de resistirse y ceder ante él. Ya estado el héroe más dispuesto, lo beso cariñosamente, y lentamente le despojó de sus ropas. Entonces bajo sus manos a la entrepierna para comenzar a masturbar y lamer su miembro. Al sentir la lengua en su parte privada, Link gimió de placer. Después introdujo un dedo en su entrada, intentando ensancharla. Esto le fue necesario para, aparte de excitarlo más, le sea más fácil accederlo sin lastimarlo; rato después mete un segundo. El ojiazul no logró evitar dar varios gemidos, aunque alcanzo retener algunos, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras sus mejillas ardían. Esta nueva experiencia le asustaba mucho. Pero claro, tendrá cuerpo de adulto pero sigue siendo una inocente criatura, cosa que la sombra sabía perfectamente bien.

El pelinegro siguió así hasta que el rubio no aguanto más y se corrió en su boca, este trago su semilla como si fuese un delicioso manjar servido por los mismos dioses del Olimpo. Y se deleito un rato viendo lo que fue un candido rostro que ahora tenía un semblante agonizante y sumamente sensual. Saco lentamente sus dedos y, en su lugar, coloco su miembro.

- _Te duele?_ – pregunta dulcemente, mientras que le despeja unos cuantos mechones de cabellos pegados al sudor de su frente y limpiando algunas lagrimas.

- _Un…un poco…-_ responde agitado, con dificultad para respirar.

- _Perdona. Dentro de un momento sentirás algo mejor_ – dicho esto, empuja despacio sus caderas hacia él.

El héroe hizo muecas de dolor, y de su garganta brotaron varios gritos que fueron amortiguados por la lengua del pelinegro.

Al principio fueron movimientos suaves, confiando en que el ojiazul terminaría acostumbrándose a su invasor, que se convirtieron en embestidas cada vez más fuertes, aun así manteniendo un ritmo. El dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco y se convirtió en un alocado placer para ambos….

Era de madrugada cuando las nubes que provocaron la tarde lluviosa se dispersaron dejando ver la blanca luna llena. La sombra despertó y se encontró al héroe durmiendo apaciblemente junto a él mientras algunos claros de luna adornaban su suave rostro. Sonrió levemente al ver que todo lo que había pasado no fue un sueño sino una realidad. Unos minutos después el rubio abrió un poco sus adormilados ojos, miro a su ardedor a la vez que bostezaba. Vio al pelinegro al cual le sonrió dulcemente y este le respondió de la misma manera, acto seguido volvió a quedarse dormido sobre su pecho.

* * *

**Seh, es corto, lo sé. Pero ya he mencionado en casi todos mis fics que no soy escritora de lemon u.u.**

**Suguerencias, comentarios, opiniones, mentadas de madre, quejas; dejen review n,n**


End file.
